The Switch!
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: What happens when the El Search Party HQ explodes and a mysterious mist in spread through the whole building? Somehow the members of the Elgang's bodies are switched! How will they solve this disaster? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by moments and scenes that happen mostly in my favorite animes and mangas, so that's why I'm doing this story. Please review, favorite, and follow my stories and I !~Aria.

The couples in this story are Elsword x Aisha, Add x Ara, Eve x Chung, Raven x Rena, Elesis x Aren(They fit each other). Aren does show up in this chapter though!

Elsword: LK

Aisha: EM

Rena: WS

Raven: RF

Eve: CE

Chung: DC

Elesis: GM

Ara: SD

Add: LP

 **The Switch**

(Aisha's POV)

The day couldn't get any worse. At least that's what I thought. Right after I got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast, things went in the worng direction.

As I climbed down the wooden stairs, I could hear the yells of one specific boy...Elsword. It seems that Elsword was stealing Chung's Silver Shooters while Rena was yelling at them with a demonic aura around her. _Elsword you never change do you?_

Eve was siting in the corner kil-programming Oberon, at least that's what it looked like. Ophelia was holding the struggling Oberon down and he was um... crying. I think. Anyway Raven was trying to calm down the demonic *AHEM*, the angry Rena.

Add was fixing his dynamos while Ara was cleaning her spear. Elesis had already started her morning jog. It was a very noisy, but usual morning in the El Serach Party HQ's.

I sat down on one of the seat's in the kitchen table. Just as I was about to eat my buttered toast, Elsword purposel- accidently sent a bullet of Chung's Silver Shooters in my direction.

It was like everything was in slow motion. The bullet went passed my cheek area and smashed Add's dynamo. I froze and turned around to see one of Add's dynamos one the ground electrifying. Add' expression had turned from a shocked expression to a insane(ANGRY?) expression.

Then it happened, Add's dynamo sent a huge electric shockwave to explode on the northern part of the HQ including the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and ...my potion lab!

*Cough* *Cough*. As the smoke cleared I looked around to find the others. What happened to the others!? _Where is Elsword! What happened to Elsword!_ That's when I saw a hint of red. _Elsword!_ I was really happy to see him safe and sound.

I embraced him in along hug and said,"IDIOT, do you know how much you worried me?" I could feel the tears flow down like a river. That's when Elsword said,"I'm happy your worried about me, but can you let go please?" I pulled away to see Elsword's red face.

That's when Raven came and puched Elsword in the stomach. He had this very mad expression on his face and yelled,"Get your hands off her you b*****d!" _What the heck!_ Why was Raven getting mad at Elsword! I yelled" Hands off you PERV!" That seemed to really shock Elsword and Raven.

That's when I saw Eve and Rena coming this way. I was so happy to see them. I needed Rena to help me get Raven off me! "Rena!", I yelled as I hugged her tightly as I pulled free from Raven's hands. She looked at me with a familiar pokerface while saying "Get off me, Ara."

That set me off. _What is Rena talking about?_ "WHATTTTTT!", I yelled at Rena. Everyone was staring at me. " What are you talking about Rena?", I asked. She answered back in the same monotone voice," Ara, you must be losing your mind because I am not Rena and you are Ara.

That's when I looked down at myself. I gasped. I was wearing Ara's yellow, gold, and white robe and my chest was WAY bigger! _WHAT IS GOING ON!_ That's when I realized what happend.

Flashback:

 _Hmm. According to the book, the Spirits go inside the bottle filled with El water._ I can't believe that I am at the verge of finshing my potion! The ingredients were very hard to find. This Soul Switching Potion is very dangerous though so I-... *Deep breathing*

In Thought:

I didn't carefully place my potion in a safe place! I feel asleep right when I had to clean up! That potion is made of Amethyst's Soul/Spririts and El water! It has the power to let souls switched bodies! That explosion caused the lab AND my potion bottle to break. The Mist inside must have spread through the HQ and switched our bodies!

I can't believe how careless Elsword was to PLAY with Chung's Silver Shooters! The problem was figuring out who was who.

Reality:

I didn't know what to do. After all I don't know who's who! That's I decided to speak up. "Raven why did you puch Elsword?", I asked in a serious tone. Elsword and Chung seemed confused. That's when Raven said" I did it because that B*****d got close to you and I love you!" That was shocking coming from Raven.

That's when Rena slapped him in the face. "Silence you imbicile!", she said. Add looked in confusion while everyone else looked shocked.

That's when I told said " Okay so who is who?" "Look around everyone!" That's when it got weird. Elsword looked down and screamed "WHY am I in Elsword's costume?"

That's when I asked him in confusion "If your not Elsword who are you?" He repiled,"Who else would I be, I'm Chung Seiker!" I literally stared at him. _Wait so Chung is in ELSWORD"S BODY?!_

Then Chung shouted "Why am I see me when I am right here?" That's when I realized Elsword was in CHUNG's body.

Things got weirder when I found MYSELF! At least i think I did? I stared at the purple haired girl in front of me. Who was in my body!? "Who ARE you?", I asked her. She said that she was me, so wait so that purple haired girl is ARA! And I am ARA?

Rena and Eve just started at each other until Eve Screamed!? "Why am I seeing TWO of ME!", she said in a shocked voice. That's when Rena looked down to see herself and said "Why am I wearing Rena's clothes?" I realized Eve was in Rena's body and Rena was in Eve's body. Weird huh?

Things became even more weirder when Raven came and HUGGED ME!? "WHAT THE H**L!", I screamed. That's when Add came over and looked at Raven. Raven and Add both freaked out! Raven said" Why the H**L am I seeing another of me!?" Then Add said "WHO ARE YOU!" I kinda figured out that Add is in Raven's body( It explains why he punched Elsword(CHUNG) and why he was mad.

The day was totally going in the WRONG direction!

 **Sorry Chapter 1 of THE SWITCH had ended! FINALLY! My hands were sore after typing all this! This story might continued to about 2-4 chapters so tune in every week for my updates!**

 **ME: Finally finished!**

 **Aisha: I can't believe it ended that way!**

 **Me: Silence unless you want to be syuck in Elsword's body and Elsword's is in yours!**

 **Aisha: *Mutters***

 **Elesis and Aren: WE don't get a part in this!**

 **Me: You guys show in the next few chapters!**

 **ELGANG: SEE YOU LATER!**

 **ME: BYE BYE!**

 **By; Hikari-No-Aria**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Problems

Chapter 2 of The Switch: Love Problems

 **Hiya! Aria here! As you know this is the second chapter of The Switch! I give my thanks to MaouSama00 and Western-Otaku for reviewing! I was very happy! :) Please review, favorite, and follow!~Aria**

 **Elsword is not owned by me! It belongs to Kog games!**

(Aisha's POV)

Flashback Summary:

Add's dynamo caused explosion, my potion bottle broke, mist spread through the HQ, and switched bodies.

...NO! WHY is this happening!

Reality:

The gang stood in silence after a while.

Most of them had shocked faces, while some had worried or confused faces. That's when I decided to explain what happened before they started freaking themselves and ME out!

"Hey guys do you want to know how this happened or not?" I said in a impatient tone. That's when everyone stared at me like I was the cause of all this!

"Go ahead Aisha, I want to know at least how this mess happened." Eve(Rena)said. The rest of the gang nodded in an agreement.

"I've been working on a potion for a about a week now." I started saying. "The ingredients were very hard to find though." I continued.

"The ingredients needed were El water and Amethyst's soul spirits." I said. "This potion is very dangerous to use because it can switch people's bodies!" I continued trying not to sound worried.

"However there is no antidote that I kn-" "Then HOW are we going to get out of this MESS!" Chung (Elsword) interuppted.

I gave him an icy cold glare. Then he stopped. Everyone looked down probaly not wanting to cry.

"I don't know how we can cure this, but I know one thing!" I announced. Everyone looked up in union at my statement. I could see a hint of hope in their eyes.

I sighed at their comment. "Hurry up and say it!" Chung(Elsword) yelled. "I'm getting to to that part IDIOT!" I shot back.

"Stop it Elsword your making my handsome face look bad!" Chung added in a worried tone.

Everyone just started at Elsword(Chung). "What?" he asked. _Does Chung only care about his looks?_ "Well then can I say what I wanted to?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "You can't get into physical contact with the opposite gender" I announced out of the blue. Everyone was shocked.

"Why?" Aisha(Ara) said sounding as if she was about to cry. "Because you inside ANOTHER PERSON's BODY!" I screamed. I started to explain.

"Ara your in love with Add right?" I asked. She turned so red that she looked like a human tomato. "S-Stop e-Embarrasing ARA!" Raven(Add) staggered while blushing.

I shot him a glare. I could hear a faint "yes" from Aisha(Ara). I could see Raven(Add) blushing like crazy.

"Okay then" I replied. "Ara, if you wanted to kiss Add that would mean Add inside Raven's body would be kissing you in MY BODY." I explained not trying to sound mad or worried.

Aisha(Ara) looked shocked and was blushing at the same time. Raven (Add) was doing the same. Elsword looked like he was about to make a deadly move on Raven(Add) right now.

I continued by saying "If you actually did that it would be like RAVEN KISSING ME because you guys are in THEIR BODIES!" I screamed. I was tired and breathing very heavily.

"So do you promise not to kiss, touch, or get into physical contact with the opposite gender?" I asked in a calm manner.

The girls looked hesistant but the BOYS looked even MORE hesistant, but they nodded in agreement. _I wonder what dirty thoughts those boys are thinking of!_

After the discussion, the gang split up to their rooms. As I climbed up the stairway and into my lilac bedroom door, I felt something stab me.

I slumped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep. There was one thought before the sleep though... _Elsword._

(Ara's POV)

After the discussion was over, I headed to kitchen to get an afternoon snack.

As I drew the curtains that blocked the kitchen from the lobby, I spotted a hint of green hair. _Rena?_

I could hear quiet sobs. Then I realized that it wasn't Rena because Eve was in her body. _Eve?_

I rushed over to her and asked her "What's wrong?" She looked me with with a sad face. "Ara" she whispered.

I'm glad she still knew that I was Ara, even with purple hair and a flat *AHEM* chest. "Eve why are you crying?" I asked in worry.

"I don't know, my "heart" hurts." She responded. "After I realized that I couldn't get to touch Chung anymore, tears just started to flow down" She added.

 _Eve. Your growing up._ I smiled at her answer. "Eve I think I know why this is happening, but I think you have to figure it out on your own" I whispered.

She looked at me with a face covered in tears. "Very well, a Queen does need to figure things out on her own sometimes" She said in a proud manner.

"By the way Eve, where are Oberon and Ophelia?" I inquired. "They went out to shop for groceries" She answered.

 _Hmm_. "Tell me when they get back okay?" I asked. Eve nodded. As I left the kitchen, I too left sadness. Sadness that I never felt before. _Add._

My vision started to get blurry and tears started to stream down on my face. _No_. I ran back to my room(Ara's room not Aisha's) and slumped onto my bed.

My face was covered by my hands, trying to block the tears. _Add, Add, ADD!_ I couldn't stop my feelings. "Add I love you" I said as I drifted to sleep.

(Add's POV)

After the discussion, I felt very worried for Ara. I decided to pay her a visit.

As I turned to the left hallway, I could hear quiet sobs coming from her room. I waited for her to stop crying. After a while I heard "Add I love you".

I froze. _Ara?_ I couldn't believe what i just heard. I was happy though. _I love you too Ara. I love you too._

 **Wow! That chapter was probaly the chapter filled with the most romance and love I've ever wrote! As you saw this chapter was mostly Add x Ara. :) I love that couple! I hope I get more followers and more reviews for this chpater!**

 **Me: I loved this chapter!**

 **Add: *Slap* *Glare at me***

 **Me: QWQ why did you do that Add!**

 **Add: Because of you I couldn't even touch or kiss ARA!**

 **Ara:* Blush***

 **Everyone except Ara and Add and Eve: OHHHHHH *Smirk***

 **Eve: U_U T_T**

 **Me: Eve so why were you crying? *Smirk***

 **Everyone: *Stares at Eve***

 **Eve: I don't know after I thought about not being able to touch Chung, Tears fell. It was very weird.**

 **Everyone: So you admit you have feelings for CHUNG? *Smirk***

 **Eve: Maybe...**

 **Chung: *blush* *Faints***

 **Me: So see you guys in the next chapter!~Aria**


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise Visit

**Hiya guys! Aria here! Chapter 3 has finally come out! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't yet! And Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Surprise Visit:**

(Elsword's POV)

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. Thoughts were running through my head like a tornado. _Why going to happen, why in Add's body, what am I going to do._ SO many thoughts in my brain and I groaned as a headache formed in my head.

I layed on my bed in silence. I didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, an unknown pain struck my(Add's) brain. Memories about Add's past flooded into my mind.

 _Add._ I felt SO bad for him. No wonder he doesn't talk about his past to the others. I sighed at the situation I was in. Just as my eyes started to close, a familiar purple haired figure appear before me.

 _Aisha._ "What do you want Aisha!" I said while my eyes were closed. I then heard her say "Elsword I'm not Aisha remember?". My eyes popped open. _Oh right. Ara's in Aisha's body._

She was sightly nervous as I saw her figeting, "Don't be shy Ara just say it." I told her. She nodded and took a long breath.

"Well, my brother is coming for a visit." She finally said. I stared at her with a look of surprise on my face.

This was not going to be good. _This is going to be a problem_. "Ara can you go call the others for an emergency meeting?" I asked in a worried voice.

She nodded in reponse and closed the dorr behind her as she went out of my bedroom. I could feel my blood boiling and my heart racing.

If he comes while our bodies are switched it's going to be a HUGE problem. I hurried downstairs as fast as my feet could carry me.

Time Change and setting Change: Few minutes later and in lobby.

I waited in the lobby, circling around in a circle. I bit my nail in worry. Then, members of the gang arrived one by one and took a seat.

After the final person, Add came a took a seat, I began to speak. "Everyone I have important news to share with you" I said in a proud manner.

"What is this important news you talk about Elsword because it can't be more important than my afternoon tea." Eve announced in a queenly manner. It felt weird to see Rena so calm.

"Well Eve as I was about to say, there is going to be a special guest coming to visit us today." I resumed. Everyone looked at me with curiosity. "Well the special visitor is actually Ara's-" I was cut off when someone interupped me.

The doors banged open to reveal an ebony haired man. "Hello gang nice to see you!" he announced with a cheerful tone.

"Oh no he's here already." I managed to say before he saw Ara(Aisha) and **hugged** her. I could feel my eye twitching.

 _Oh no._

Well that's the end of the 3rd chapter of The Switch! I have to say it was a bit horter than what I expected, but I still like it. Tune in a few days( 2-5 days) for the next chapter to find out how the Elgang handles this problem! BYE BYE!~Aria

Me: I think I did a good job! :)

Elsword: No you didn't! *Slap* You made me sound like a big worrier and you made me look uncool!

Me: QwQ, ;( *Smiles evily* OHHOOOO! I wonder what **SHE** would say when I show her the picture of **her** in you room Elsword?

Elsword: O_O Fine I give up! Don't do it

Aisha: Do what elsword?

Elsword: Ahh Aisha! Its nn-nothing!

Everyone except Elsword and Aisha: OHH *Smirk*

Elsword: STOP THAT!

Me: See you!


	4. A Short Story: The Problem

HIYA! Aria here! This is just a short story that explains WHY Elsword is NOW in ADD's BODY and not Chung's. And this happens before the 3rd chapter. And I give my thanks to Western-Otaku for noticing that! :3

(Elsword's POV)

I sighed at what happened to us. I hated being in someone else's body especially Chung's.

I groaned as I tried to move my or Chung's heavy armored body. _How can this guy stand wearing so much armor?_

 _Why am I in pretty boy's body anyway? Why couldn't I be in Add's body instead._

As I walked out the door of my bedroom, a bumped into someone and fell **hard**.

"Ow watch where your going!" I hollered. I opened my eyes to see... wait Chung?

 _Wait I'm in Chung's body though!_ So why am I seeing him or myself in front of me!

 _Wait... a moment_.

I looked down to see me wearing dark black and purple clothing. All over my clothing are nasod armor and 6 dynamos in my back. _Oh no._

"Raven?" I asked Chung in a slightly frightened tone.

Chung stared at me with his wide cerulean blue eyes.

"Elsword?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"Yeah It's me." I replied back.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY or ADD'S BODY!" Raven shouted.

"I don't know!" I answered back in a scared voice.

"I'm suppose to be Add's body and your suppose to be in Chung's body, Elsword!" Raven proclaimed.

"I KNOW I"M NOT STUPID!" I shouted back.

There was an awkward silence between us until finally a probelm popped into my head.

"Oh no, Raven." I murmered in a **very** worried tone.

"What is it Elsword?" He questioned to me, a sad expression filled his face.

"The others don't know that we swttched bodies again, so they're going to think that your still in Add's body and I'm still in Chung's body!" I announced.

He froze at what he said and then he nodded.

"But Elsword can't we just tell them that we switched bodies **again**?" Raven inquired to me.

"Oh yeah your right duh!" I said in a tone that said "I'm so dumb".

Setting Change: Lobby

We explained what had happened between us, but the reaction was different from what we expected.

Instead of her understanding what had happened, Aisha yelled at us.

"YOU GUYS SWITCHED BODIES!" She hollered so loud that I think the windows shattered into pieces.

"We're sorry, but we don't know how it happened!" Raven in Chung's body apologized.

"THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU TWO BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER AND DIDN"T I TELL YOU **NO** PHYSICAL CONTACT?" She hollered **again** in the same tone except this time, I think she made me deaf.

"You only told us no physical contact with the opposite gender, Aisha!" I shot back in an angry tone.

She froze. She probably didn't have anything to fight back against what I said.

"WHATEVER! DO Whatever you want!" She declared to me, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"The Meeting's over!" She announced as she went back to her room.

I glanced to see everyone looking glum and depressed.

I sighed and headed back to my room.

(My POV)

The Magician, Aisha(Ara) had just stumbled on a wish spell in a old worn out book.

She thought that if she used a wish spell, everything would turn out the way things were suppose to be.

There were four rules to this spell though:

Rule 1: Say only one wish

Rule 2: Don't mess up your words

Rule 3: Don't regret making your wish.

Rule 4: Say the lines of the spell.

Since Ara was such a happy and cheerful girl, she did not worry about the concequences.

As she finishedreading the spell, she said the magic words "I want to grant the wish of the nearest person."

Then she thought, _Let everyone return to their own bodies._

However, what she didn't know was that there was a fifth rule to this spell.

Rule 5: The person who says the spell can't make a wish.

Ara didn't know this, but said the the spell anyway.

Elsword that time was the nearest person to Ara and he **did** make a wish.

What was his wish you say? **Why couldn't I be in Add's body**.

And so his wish was granted, but nobody will ever know that a simple wish could cause such a mess.

Well all except me.

And CUT!

Me: That was the end of the short story explaining why Elsword was now in Add's body and not Chung's.

Me: Poor Raven is now in Chung's body!

Raven: You make me sound so childish T_T

Me: Really? QwQ Sorry then!


	5. Chapter 4: The Confession

Chapter 4: The Confession

Elsword: LK

Aisha: EM

Rena: WS

Raven: RF

Eve: CE

Chung: DC

Elesis: GM

Ara: SD

Add: LP

(Aisha's POV)

I was just plain shocked. The very moment Aren saw me, he embraced me! Okay I get how I **look** like Ara, but I'm TOTALLY not HER!

As I was being hugged, I glanced over to see Add(Elsword) sending Aren deadly glares. _Aww, he's jealous! That guy!_

Now was definately NOT the time to be thinking about that because I think any MINUTE I'm going to die from suffocation!

When Aren finally let's go of me, he greets me by saying  
"Nice to see you again Ara!" I could tell that he really missed her a lot.

"Hiya bro-" I started, but stopped when a thought came to my head. _Ara would never say something like that!_

*Ahem* "Nice to see you again brother!" I greeted back in a cheerful tone. It's weird that I even **sound** like Ara in her body.

I could see a smile grow on his face. He rubbed my or Ara's hair really and gave me a huge smile.

I smiled back. *AHEM* Aren and I turned around to see the gang look at us with annoyed looks.

"Oh I didn't see you there!" Aren announced as he rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Of course you didn't Aren becasue you were busying pampering Aish- Ara." Add (Elsword) shot back in an annoyed tone.

I then glanced over to see Raven(Add) sending Aren a deadly glare. I sighed. _Even though I'm in her body, that doesn't mean you have to be jealous._

I glanced over to see Aren looking very embarassed for he was turning a light shade of red.

"Anyway why don't we sit down and talk?" I asked for I was worried that Add (Elsword) was going to blow up like an erupting volcano.

Setting Change: Lobby

"It's nice to see you again gang!" Aren announced cheerfully in his regular smile.

Everyone nodded in response. They seemed **very** uneasy for this surprise visit was DEFINITELY NOT planned AT ALL.

Just then, Elesis spoke up to end the awkward silence.

"So Aren what's your reason for coming here?" Elesis asked as she twirled with her long straght red hair.

There was a long silence until Aren answered Elesis's question.

"I heard that there was an explosion in the El Search Party's HQ." He confessed in a worrried manner.

We just stared in shock. _How the heck told him that!?_ I looked to see the others with the same shocked look on their face.

I gulped. I gave the others a glance and a nod. I guess it was time for him to know the truth.

"Aren, brother I think it's time for you to know the truth behind the explosion." I announced with a serious expression on my/Ara's face.

Aren just looked at us with a perplexed expression.

Time Change: After the announcement

After we told Aren was had happened to our bodies after the explosion, he just stared at us like we were crazy people.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it at all." He said as he shook his head in a way that said "NO this is NOT happening".

I sighed. _I knew he was not going to believe us. How can we make him believe us?_

Suddenly, an idea came into my mind. "Hey Aren can you ask Aisha a question that you and I only knew the answer to?" I asked. (SO what I'm trying to say is that Aren has to ask Ara(the real one) a question that she knows the answer to, but Aisha doesn't.)

Aren looked very shocked, but nodded in response. "Aisha what was the quote that I always told Ara?" He asked with a serious expression.

Aisha or Ara actually smiled. "You told her that "Perseverance takes determination and willpower, but no that alone because concentration takes a role in perseverance too." She answered back.

Aren just stared in shock. "W-Why do you know that because I only told Ara that." He stuttered with a "I'm not convinced" look.

I sighed yet again. "That's because I'm not Ara and she's Ara just in my body." I announced. Aren just stared at me, confused.

"What I mean is that Ara along with the whole gang switched bodies, well except Elesis." I proclamied in an impatient tone for this was getting annoying.

Aren still looked shocked, but a smile grew on his face. He sighed. "I believe you Ar- Aisha." He replied as he gave me a heart warming smile.

The gang cheered in respone. FINALLY!

"So do you have a way to help us Aren?" Elesis asked with a curious tone.

"I might." He answered back in a serious yet excited tone.

 _What's going to happen._

 **Me: And CUT! That is the end of this chapter folks! BTW, that quote that Aren said was just made up by me. :P I hoped you liked it because it might be a bit shorter than the rest of my other chapter. I am VERY sorry for the VERY late update, I was going to update it yesterday, but there was a surprise party at my house at I DID NOT know about. Please review and favorite! (-^O^-) ~Aria**


	6. Chapter 5: An Antidote or NOT!

Hiya guys! Aria present! Sorry that I took a while(No actually a LONG TIME) to update. I was busy updating my other stories and such. Also I wish my old reviewer come back and review to my new chapter! QwQ.I miss MaouSama00 and MasterofMinds and hope you two guys come back and review! :). BTW, this is the edited version of this chapter. Darkside03 thank you for noticing an error in my story. (I worte Rune Slayer instead of Lord Knight. Wrong Class.) LOL that was my mistake. I was bored and didn't even bother to revise my story. PLease review!~Aria

Chapter 5: An Antidote or NOT!

(Aisha's POV)

"I might." Those two the only two words I needed to hear from Aren. My heart was beating like crazy and visions came racing through my mind.

I could just imagine being back in my own body, praticing magic and not being mistaken for Ara. Those thoughts were interupted when a certain white haired man spoke up.

"So...do you know a way to switch us back or what?" Elsword in Add's body impatiently asked as he crossed his arms.

Aren nodded and then turned to me. "Aisha...you told me that you used the souls of Glitter Necromancers and El water to make this potions right?" He questioned to me.

I nodded. "That's right Aren, but why are you asking?" I asked with a curious expression on my face.

He put his finger on his chin and nodded. He murmered something that sounded like "I thought so", but I wasn't sure.

He lifted his finger from his chin and continued speaking. "With the help of Feita's Alchemist, Allegro we might be able to solve this problem!" He piped happily.

My eyes grew wide and my sad expression vanished to reveal an a relieved yet angelic smile. I felt like my crumbled world became whole again. OK...maybe I exaggerate a little. No actually a LOT!

"REALLY Aren?" I piped as I grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him like crazy. "Umm...Y-Yessssss." He answered as he struggled to speak.

A cheer went through the whole room after his announcement. I felt like I could do my happy dance right there and now.

We were interupted when Aren continued what he was saying. "However I heard that Allegro is now on secret mission with the other Alchemists and he's not in town." He sadly announced.

Everyone froze. I turned to see everyone emiting a dangerous looking aura. There was a silence and then there was a "WHAT!?". Everyone looked like they were ready to turn Aren into a pulp.

Aren gulped. I just stared as a series of shouts, punches, kicks, and other **things** that I dont want to talk about were thrown at the poor looking Aren.

After a while of screaming at Aren, the male members of the gang started screaming at each other. Suddenly there was a bundle of dust created from the punching, kicking, and etc. I sweated. I glanced over to the girls and we exchanged looks.

We jumped into the pile of boys and we ended up fainting. It was either from the shock or the VERY HARD punches from the boys.

Darkness surrounded me until I gently fluttered my eyes open to see light and a certain red haired boy staring at me.

"..." It took my brain a while to figure out what was happening. CHUNG!?

"KYAHHHHHHH!" I quickly backed away from the shocked looking Elsword or whoever was in his body.

"W-Why are you so close to me Chung!?" I stuttered as my face flushed.

His face grew into a perplexed expression. "I'm not Chung Ara, I'm Elsword." He said to me as he pointed to him then me.

 _WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?_ *AHEM* " Wait your Elsword and why did you call me Ara?" I asked in a curious manner.

He face palmed himself. "What I'm Elsword not Chung and Your Ara aren't you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

His guy...T_T. "No I'm Aisha Elsword!" I replied back as I tried to calm myself before I shredded his head into nothingness.

Then it hit me. I looked down to see me wearing my promotion clothes. WE SWITCHED BODIES AGAIN! I'm back! I'M BACK!

I was SO HAPPY! "Elsword we returned to our own BODIES~!" I announced as I gave him a big bear hug.

That's when this blockhead finally realized it. A smile grew over his confused look and he hugged me back.

After everyone waked up, we told them what had happened and they cheered.

"I'M BACK IN MY BODY!" Rena cheered as she takled Raven with a big hug.

Everyone cheered when they FINALLY realized what had happened.

I smiled. I glanced over to my side to see a smiling Lord Knight. _Elsword._ I leaned in and pecked his lips. His face turned beet red and he looked like he was about to explode.

I chuckled. I finally can be me again...after forever.

 _Elsword...I can finally touch you again my darling._

 _Fin~_


End file.
